


I Walked With You, Once

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: DerpCrew, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angsty?, Disney Song, M/M, Maleficent - Freeform, One sided, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Anthony finds Steven and recalls a dream he once had...





	I Walked With You, Once

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just kind of stumbled upon Once Apon A Dream and immediatly felt inspired! I decided to take my angsty feeligs out on Ze and Chilled
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! <3

“I know you!” Anthony exclaimed suddenly, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the figure across the room. “I walked with you once, in a dream I think...”   
“The look in my is a traitorous gleam.” Steven replied, their face cold and empty.  
“Visions always seem so real, don’t they?” Anthony responded, slowly making his way across the room.  
“But if I know you-“  
“I know what you’ll do! You’ll love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream.” Anthony smiled, stopping in front of Steven. What he didn’t catch was the gleam of a tear in the other mans eye; a mere trick of the light it could seem.  
“But you don’t know me, can’t know what I’ll do. I don’t love you, I never even met you.”  
“But maybe in a dream!” Anthony responded desperately, reaching out for the others hand.  
“I may have walked in your dreams but your eyes hold no familiar gleam to me,” Steven replied. “and if I did know you, if I knew what you’d do? Maybe then I would love you, they way you loved me once upon a dream.” Steven replied walking away, leaving Anthony standing alone in the room as the door slowly closed behind the other.


End file.
